


Capricho

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección DC [5]
Category: DCU
Genre: Batimovil, Chan, Lemon, M/M, PWP, ¿Por qué no?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Dick y Damián han discutido de nuevo -para variar-, pero esta vez, quizá Dami tenga una buena manera de calmar las cosas entre ellos... Aunque quizá usar el auto de su padre no es necesariamente su mejor opción.





	Capricho

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Cuál trama? ¿Qué contexto? Esto pintaba para ser una bonita escena para "Público", pero se calentó el asunto y esto salió.
> 
> No lo lamento para nada.  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[DCU](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-dc-comics.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capricho**

 

 

El sol comenzaba a esconderse cuando Richard estacionó el Batimóvil. No había sido un movimiento muy valiente, el tomar el auto y salir corriendo. Clark incluso había alcanzado a decirle que tuviera cuidado en las calles justo cuando bajaba a la cueva. ¿Su escape fue tan obvio? Quizá su rostro estaba mostrando más de lo que creía.

Se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, a varios kilómetros de la mansión, pero todavía bien oculto en las colinas aledañas a Gotham.

La vista era maravillosa.

" _Pero quizá desde la tranquilidad de mi cuarto sería mejor_ " pensó, cansado.

Él ni siquiera habría querido salir a trabajar esa noche en particular. Su mañana había sido molesta, dado que la noche anterior apenas había podido pegar el ojo.

Había discutido con Damian de nuevo.

Aquel diablillo siempre encontraba algún motivo para tener desacuerdos. Por cosas que hacía, e incluso por las que no.

Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, acomodó sus brazos sobre el volante, y entre estos acomodó su rostro.

Salir con un menor de edad era demandante. Dejando de lado la posible demanda que Bruce, literalmente, podía poner en su contra.

¿Cómo es que había accedido a aquello tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué seguía cayendo en lo mismo?

Peleaban como perros y gatos. Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en malos términos que en buenos modos, pero... Aunque así fuera...

_"Estoy enamorado de ese niño"_ se dijo, casi deprimido.

Escuchó a vagamente el sonido de un motor que le pareció ligeramente familiar, prefirió no moverse. Fingir su muerte prematura se le antojaba adecuado.

Lo que fuera con tal de evitar otra pelea con el principito o escuchar a su padre teniendo relaciones con su pareja.

La puerta de copiloto se abrió luego de que se ingresara el comando, y pronto Damian estaba allí, sentado a un lado suyo. Dick no necesitaba mirar para confirmarlo.

El muy cabrón se había llevado su moto.

—Tendrás que regresar por tu cuenta, o realmente me harás enojar, enano—le advirtió, cuando sintió que el silencio era demasiado pesado.

El menor chasqueó la lengua.

—Quiero hablar contigo. No sobre tu moto.

—Te estoy escuchando...

—Podrías mirarme, al menos. 

Grayson quiso hundirse en su sitio, pero en cambio, decidió comportarse como el adulto que era. Respiró hondo, se echó para atrás, y finalmente se dedicó a mirar a su ahora acompañante. Damian le regresó la mirada, misma que no había desviado desde el segundo en que entró.

Se quedaron en silencio, solo observándose por lo que pareció un largo rato, pero fueron apenas segundos.

—Estás equivocado, como es usual... —dijo finalmente el menor, desviando la mirada

Dick sintió un tic comenzando en su ceja izquierda.

—¿Disculpa? —gruñó, irritado

—No se trata de un capricho... Lo que te pedí ayer... Pienso que es algo normal en cualquier relación. Además no es como si no tuvieras el tiempo para hacerlo... —acusó

—Si vienes a disculparte por ser un necio, no vas por buen camino —replicó Richard, con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado por el coraje.

No importaba qué tanto pelearan, nunca dejaba de sorprenderle todo el descaro que entraba en su pequeño cuerpo.

Damian volvió a hacer un ruido con su boca, en completo desacuerdo. Se levantó de su sitio, y Dick solo pudo hundirse más en su sitio cuando lo vio acercarse. No tenían tanto espacio allí dentro como para maniobrar libremente, por lo cual detener a Damián probablemente terminaría perjudicándoles más que ayudándoles.

—¿Qué demonios haces, Dami?—cuestionó, confundido

—Te convenceré de otra manera... Además, ya me disculpé.

Dick se mordió la lengua para no mandarlo a la mierda.

—Lo que sea que creas que hiciste, fue todo menos disculpa—dijo

—Cállate—ordenó el otro, y Dick lo hizo

No precisamente porque estuviese habituado a hacerlo, sino porque la sorpresa le había impedido soltar palabra. Damián estaba comenzando a desvestirse, allí, delante suyo... Más bien, encima suyo.

—¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?!—casi gritó, e intentó detenerlo, las manos del menor apartaron las suyas

—Te seduzco.

No supo qué demonios replicar. Solo pudo corresponder el beso que siguió a aquella simples palabras. Mordió su labio a forma de queja. Ese niño quería probar su paciencia, realmente estaba en el límite. Mordió sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

Wayne gruñó por el dolor.

—Idiota... —dijo, enfadado

—Tú eres el idiota —le respondió, igual de molesto, mientras sus manos alcanzaban el delgado cuerpo del menor.

Las pequeñas manos alcanzaron las prendas de su propio traje, y comenzaron a tirar de éstas para exponerlo también. Dick contuvo una sonrisa.

No había manera humanamente posible de desnudarlo allí... Dami, por otro lado...

—Realmente no sabes escoger tus batallas, ¿no?.. —murmuró, contra sus labios, mientras sus manos viajaban hasta alcanzar las correas del traje, abriéndolas con apenas esfuerzo.

—¿Crees que no sé lo que hago, Grayson?—replicó él, con la respiración irregular

En el segundo en que las manos del mayor se colaron bajo la ropa, abrió los ojos como platos, bajo la divertida mirada del menor. No pudo evitar sonreír también.

Maldito niño.

—Sabías lo que harías... —gruñó, mientras sus manos delineaban sus glúteos desnudos— Te concederé eso...

Dick alcanzó la capa amarilla que se encontraba en sus hombros, y bastó apenas un jalón para sacarla.

—No voy a ponértela tan fácil, niño... —advirtió, cuando sintió las manos del menor sobre su abdomen, las alejó de allí, para seguidamente alcanzar su pecho ahora descubierto, acariciando la piel a su alcance, hasta que alcanzó los rosados botones.

—E-Esp... —medio gruñó Damian, pero la oración quedó en el aire cuando los labios del otro alcanzaron el mismo objetivo que sus manos.

Mordisqueó ligeramente, mientras su cálido aliento chocaba contra la sensible área.

—No estás en posición de dar órdenes... ¿No lo crees?—susurró

Damian tembló de pies a cabeza, luego llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro, ocultó su rostro tras ésta. 

Era tan vergonzoso...

Dick hizo un camino de besos por su cuello, hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

—¿No se supone que me estabas seduciendo?

—Cáll...ate—musitó Damian, avergonzado.

Richard sonrió.

—A veces eres tan adorable...

Una de sus manos se alejó del cuerpo del menor mientras que la otra tomaba firmemente uno de sus muslos, impidiéndole alejarse. 

Llevó su mano libre hasta su boca, uno de sus dedos alcanzó sus labios y, con un gesto que parecería salido de un anuncio erótico, deslizó fuera el guante de su traje. En seguida, su mano regresó a la retaguardia del chico.

—¿Fuiste lo suficientemente previsorio, Dami?—cuestionó, mientras que bajaba aun más los pantaloncillos del chico antes de que su palma chocara contra sus nalgas.

Damian soltó una maldición cuando lo sintió tantear con su entrada.

Grayson fingió decepción.

—Ya veo... No pensaste llegar tan lejos, ¿cierto?

El menor no respondió. No era capaz de hacerlo, y no tenía necesidad de intentarlo. El otro había descubierto la falla de su ingeniosa idea demasiado pronto.

—Te advertí que no me hicieras enojar... —le recordó, en el momento en que volvía a atacar su cuello, y sus manos alcanzaban sus caderas, obligándolo a moverse sobre su cuerpo.

Incluso cuando ya había notado lo duro que estaba bajo él, Damian no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando lo rozó tan descaradamente con su miembro erecto. La ropa tan ajustada del otro no hacía más que hacerlo parecer —y sentir— más grande de lo usual.

Gimió sin poder evitarlo.

Richard llevó su mano libre hasta los tiernos labios del otro, que continuaban mordiéndose de tanto en tanto, tratando de acallar los sonidos que se escapaban de éstos.

—Te conviene ayudarme... O esto realmente te va a doler—advirtió.

Grayson odiaba tanto esa parte de él. La maldita manera en la que lo hacía perder el control. ¡Se volvía un maldito pervertido cada que estaban en situaciones así!

Sintió su propia erección doler cuando los labios de Damian comenzaron a lubricar sus dedos.

Se sonrojó ante la sola idea de su boca succionando otra parte de su cuerpo.

_"Estúpido niño"_ pensó, mientras apretaba el cuerpo del otro contra el suyo. Necesitaba aliviarse pronto, o realmente terminaría lastimándolo.

Damian sabía perfectamente lo que su boca estaba provocando en el otro, la forma en que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar le indicaba la respuesta que causaba. 

Dick terminó por mordisquear su cuello con saña al darse cuenta de que el otro estaba disfrutando con hacerle sufrir.

—Tu sí que no sabes cuándo darte por vencido—le regañó, e inmediatamente después los humedecidos dedos viajaron hasta su trasero, para luego introducirse entre sus nalgas. Uno de ellos comenzó a presionar contra la apretada entrada.

Damian gruñó ligeramente, mientras que sentía al otro apartar sus nalgas con su otra mano. Avergonzado, pero demasiado excitado como para pensarlo demasiado, su mano libre se encaminó hasta su propio trasero, ayudándole a abrirse paso.

Su otra mano alcanzó el cuello del más alto, y lo jaló lo suficiente hasta alcanzar sus labios, besándole con necesidad.

Cuando uno estuvo dentro, se separó por un momento, soltando un gemido de sorpresa. Grayson no le dio demasiado tiempo de recuperarse antes de volver a besarlo, distrayéndolo inmediatamente.

El tiempo parecía pasar de manera lenta en ese instante, Damian sentía que en cualquier momento, en un descuido, su cuerpo terminaría por ceder a aquellas sensaciones. Ese era siempre su mayor problema... Podía reponerse rápidamente... Pero acabar antes que él en cada ocasión era siempre...

—Te juro que voy a matarte luego de esto...

La voz ahoga en deseo del otro lo hizo sentir un tirón en su miembro. Estúpido Grayson y su estúpido control mental sobre esa parte de su cuerpo.

—Párate —ordenó, y los dos dedos dentro suyo abandonaron su cuerpo de forma repentina.

Soltó un quejido a modo de queja, pero intentó seguir sus indicaciones tan pronto como pudo. Las piernas comenzaban a temblarle.

—¿Eres ciego? No hay tanto espacio como... —intentó quejarse, cuando colocó los pies firmemente sobre el poco espacio que quedaba en el asiento, a ambos lados de Grayson

—Inclínate.

Damian dejó de pelear cuando vio que metía sus dedos en su boca, estaba desesperado, y prepararlo estaba tomándole demasiado tiempo en esa posición...

—Grayson... —gruñó, entre irritado y ansioso cuando se acomodó de la manera en que el otro le decía

La parte superior de su cuerpo alcanzaba ahora el respaldo tras Dick, quien se había jalado un poco hacia abajo, quedando bajo su cuerpo.

No pudo decir nada más, debido a que lo próximo que sintió fue como Dick pasaba sus manos entre sus muslos, obligandolo a flexionar las piernas, casi cayendo sobre él. Soltó un gemido de sorpresa, y uno más alto escapó de su boca cuando sintió la cálida cavidad envolviendo su duro pene.

—¡Grayson!—casi gritó, sorprendido, e inmediatamente mordió sus labios.

_"No... Estoy demasiado cerca ahora..."_ pensó, frustrado.

Entonces lo sintió. Ambos dedos habían invadido su entrada sin pudor alguno, sacándole un jadeo.

—Eres... Un... —murmuró, cabreado.

¡¿Esa era su maldita solución?!

Dick ignoró sus quejas, y continuó succionando mientras sus dedos lo preparaban con cierta impaciencia. Aunque Damian continuaba incómodo, pronto comenzó a relajarse.

El inminente orgasmo estaba haciendo con su cuerpo justo lo que el otro quería.

Wayne colocó sus manos en los hombros del mayor, intentando alejarlo de su falo. Estaba demasiado excitado... Si continuaba lamiendo de esa manera...

—Dick... —gimiteó, casi suplicando.

Odiaba terminar antes. Pero se sentía tan bien...

Un tercer dedo entró en su cuerpo, y tan pronto como lo sintió moverse más libremente, Damian no pudo soportarlo. 

Su cuerpo entero tembló en un poderoso espasmo que le quitó el aliento, al tiempo en que jadeaba el nombre del otro. Su semilla salió disparada directo en la boca del otro, quien, anticipando el final, no encontró mayores dificultades para tragarlo.

_"Estúpida juventud"_ pensó, cuando sintió que se escapaba de sus labios, _"Esta cantidad..._ "

Se dedicó a lamer los restos que manchaban ahora la pelvis y el sexo del otro, disfrutando de la manera en que el sensible cuerpo continuaba temblando de manera imperceptible.

—Maldito... pervertido... —le acusó Damian, mientras sentía la excitación reuniéndose de nuevo en su cuerpo

La sensación de los dedos estimulándolo, la traviesa lengua jugando con su casi flácido miembro... 

Gimió cuando Dick tocó un punto sensible dentro de su cuerpo. Comenzó a endurecerse de nuevo.

Richard besó el interior de sus muslos con calma... El tenerlo ahí, corriéndose delante suyo, aliviaba un poco de su propia excitación... Y ese tipo de momentos en que volvía a recargarse eran sus favoritos.

Porque era especialmente sensible entonces.

La sola sensación de sus labios besando la piel de su entrepierna le provocaba placer. 

—¡Solo... apúrate y mételo!—gruñó Dami, al sentir sus piernas temblar ante el roce.

¡Maldito cuerpo adolescente que le traicionaba de aquella manera!

—Como desees, princesa— se burló Dick, divertido.

Damian le hubiese golpeado de no ser que sus boca continuaba demasiado cerca de su pene. Si llegaba a joderlo ahora, el único arrepentido sería él.

Grayson lo ayudó a colocarse a horcadas sobre él nuevamente, y tan pronto como estuvo allí, fue directo hasta sus labios.

Tantos meses juntos le habían enseñado una que otra cosa de ese niñato que ponía su mundo de cabeza.

Lo besó con cariño, y mordisqueó su labio al alejarse.

Adoraba ser besado así siempre que terminaba, sin importar cuántas veces fuera.

Bajó lo suficiente sus propios pantalones, y, mientras que una de las manos del chico continuaba en su mejilla, acomodó la cabeza de su miembro en la ahora dilatada entrada con una mano, mientras la otra se afianzaba a su muslo. 

Damian contuvo el aliento cuando lo sintió dentro suyo, y su mano libre siguió a la mano del otro cuando sintió que se quedaba sobre su cadera.

Dick depositó besos en su barbilla mientras se deslizaba lentamente dentro de él, mientras que Damian entrecerraba los ojos, observándolo.

El mayor necesitó concentrarse seriamente para no comenzar a moverse tan pronto como llenó su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la apretada cavidad que parecía querer succionarlo.

El cuerpo del menor se arqueó ligeramente. Lo sentía tan cerca... Tan suyo...

Quizá era por ello que peleaban tan constantemente, incluso por las cosas más pequeñas.

Porque disfrutaban enormemente la reconciliación... Si es que podían siquiera ponerle ese nombre.

Las manos de Grayson apretaron con algo más de fuerza.

—Enano... Realmente tengo un problema ahora... —informó, con voz entrecortada, mientras escondía el rostro en el pecho del otro

Damian solo lo escuchó, su propia respiración era también un desastre.

—Quiero lastimarte por haber sido tan cabezota... 

El menor se acercó entonces hasta su rostro, y con la mano que continuaba en éste, le hizo elevarlo hasta mirarle.

Lo besó con calma, luego se dirigió hasta su oído, donde mordió el lóbulo de su oreja antes de susurrar.

—Dame con todo lo que tengas, Grayson...

Y él obedeció.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

En retrospectiva, la sola situación había sido más de lo que Damian podría manejar. Richard debió de saberlo desde que se dio cuenta de sus intenciones... Aunque, sinceramente, ambos lo habían anticipado.

El auto era un desastre, ellos estaban sudorosos, pegajozos, tenían sueño, los trajes arruinados al menos por esa noche, y Damian continuaba quejándose de lo incómodo que era tener su esencia dentro.

Dick, quien continuaba más o menos recostado en el asiento de conductor, no hacía más que hacer líneas sobre la espalda del otro, quien estaba acomodado sobre su cuerpo.

—No es como si tuvieras mucha opción ahora mismo... —replicaba ante sus quejas, y solo por molestarle, sus manos alcanzaban su trasero— Si lo sacara ahora.. 

Damian se puso rojo, apartó sus manos de un manotazo, y se hundió aun más sobre su pecho.

—Cállate. No quiero pensar en eso... —declaró

Claro que sería un desastre. Ensuciarse aun más, o peor aun, manchar el auto.

La principal razón por la cual seguía sobre Grayson era porque no quería llenar de semen ningún espacio.

Había decidido que esa sería su mentira de momento.

Nunca admitiría que estaba demasiado cansado como para mover un maldito músculo, o demasiado dolorido como para tener ánimo de intentarlo.

—Sabes que tenemos que regresar tarde o temprano...

Damián lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Preferiría estar así un rato más...

—¿Hecho una mierda?—preguntó divertido Dick

—No, imbécil... Así... Contigo... —admitió, ligeramente avergonzado.

Dick se sonrojó de golpe, casi rivalizando con el menor. Negó ligeramente, antes de dejar un beso en su coronilla.

—Yo también, cariño... —admitió.

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el humor del mayor pudo más.

—Sabes, creo que tienes razón... Creo que podría ir a buscarte a la escuela de ahora en adelante... 

—¿En serio?

—Y luego hacer esto en alguna parte... Cada día.

—¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO, RICHARD GRAYSON!

 

 


End file.
